


For His Pleasure

by KCW999



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCW999/pseuds/KCW999
Summary: Kitana arranged for Lucifer to have two, much needed days off.  The plan was to tell him and then let him have his days off and disappear back into the shadows, but things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at this. There will be more chapters to come.

Chapter 1

Kitana stood in front of the door pacing back and forth. She tried again for the second time to knock on the door. She had gotten up early even earlier then she knew he did to try to let him know what he had done. She had no idea how he would react. He would either be happy and appreciate it or she would be looking into the glowing red eyes of the eldest in full demon form. /she sure hoped it was the first one. It was for him. He was the reason she was standing here trying to convince herself to knock on the door. He deserved this, he needed this, everyone she had talked to had agreed. So why did she feel so nervous? Engage your stubbornness and just knock on the door she told herself.

Kitana knocked on the door, and waited. The door opened and Lucifer stood there. “I was wondering when you were finally going to knock,”said Lucifer with a devilish smile. 

“I..well..I,” stammered Kitana before she took a breath, and said her mantra for the day in her head, this is for Lucifer. Then she looked up at Lucifer who was getting a bit annoyed that she was taking so long to explain why she was standing at his door.

“I came to let you know that you have two days off. Diavalo doesn’t need you for anything for the next two days. Well technically, I guess it was actually Barbatos who told me, but he said Diavalo was worried about you working so much and though you deserved some time off. Oh, and I talked to Satan and he agreed to keep an eye on Mammon and your brothers for the next two days.”

“Well why don’t you come in and you can tell me how this all came about,” said Lucifer with his arm outstretched to allow her into his room. Kitana stood there feeling like a lamb being invited into the wolf’s den by the wolf. 

“It wouldn’t do to have this conversation in the middle of the hallway would it,” asked Lucifer with a smile noticing the nervousness written all over her demeanor. 

“I suppose that is true,” said Kitana not able to argue with Lucifer’s logic.

She walked in and looked around the room trying to ignore the voice that was screaming at her in her head that she was standing in Lucifer’s room. Kitana heard Lucifer close the door behind her. She glanced at the bed and saw some of his clothes still laying on it. She turned around to look at Lucifer and saw his knowing smile. Great, he saw her glance at his bed.

“Grrr,” she growled to herself in frustration.

“Did you just growl,” asked Lucifer his interest piqued.

“Yes,” Kitana admitted trying to figure out a way to extricate herself from the situation she found herself in. The plan had been to set up the time off for him, and then disappear back into the shadows. So far it wasn’t going so well. Ok, don’t look at the door because as we know he catches every slight movement. What did those animal shows always tell you to do. Oh, yeah, keep your eyes on the predator. 

Kitana then looked up and was somewhat relieved to see Lucifer adjusting his collar in the mirror. She relaxed a bit figuring she was somewhat under the radar. She may make it out of this alive and with her heart intact. 

Lucifer stood in front of the mirror watching Kitana. Obviously, he didn’t need to check his collar, but it did give him a chance to watch without scaring her away. He had seen her at breakfast talking to his brothers, but now that he thought about it, his brothers were always doing most of the talking. Lucifer also remembered she had stepped in front of Beel to protect him from his wrath. Plus she had already made pacts with several of his brothers. There was more to Kitana then she showed the world. Then of course there was the growl. He wondered what other noises she might make or what noises he could bring forth with his ministrations. Well Lucifer figured he had two days free to find out.

“Could you pass me the belt on the bed?”asked Lucifer watching her reactions through the mirror.

Kitana glanced over at the bed and saw the belt. She walked over and picked it up. How was she going to give it to him she thought. She was standing in Lucifer’s room, holding his belt, trying to figure out how to give it to him. Really, Kitana. Keep your eyes on the predator she reminded herself. She looked up and was looking right into his red eyes. A girl could get lost in those eyes she thought. Kitana handed the belt to him. Lucifer reached out to get the belt with his gloved hand. He grabbed the belt and her hand at the same time. Kitana could feel the warmth of his hand coming through his gloves which felt warm to her cold hands. 

“Your hands are cold,” said Lucifer as his other hand came to join the hand already gently holding her hand.

“My hands get cold when I’m anxious or excited,” Kitana explained.

“So do I make you anxious or excited,” asked Lucifer with a devilish smile.

“A little of both I suppose,” explained Kitana.

“Well I guess we will have to take care of that at some point,” said Lucifer with a mischievous smile.

Kitana wondered what he meant by that as many possible ways of taking care of it went through her mind. Eyes on the predator she reminded herself as she looked up at Lucifer again to see his red mischievous eyes focused on her. Lucifer, still holding her hands, directed Kitana over to the couch and had her sit down next to him before letting go of her hands.   
Lucifer turned toward Kitana, crossed his legs, and then said, “So I imagine I have you to thank for my two free days.” 

Kitana tried to gauge whether Lucifer thought the two days were a good thing or not. Lucifer as usual didn’t give away too often, how he felt. Kitana turned toward Lucifer. 

“Do you remember when you, your brothers, and I were in Levi’s Sim game. You seemed like you were finally able to put down your walls and relax. You didn’t need to worry about Diavalo, and you figured your brothers were occupied with me. You were able to relax and be you. I know what it is like to feel like you need to protect your siblings, be everything people expect you to be, and to keep the perfect mask in place. I know how exhausting that can be. I just wanted you to have a chance to be free from responsibility even if it is only for a couple of days. I also know you have been stressed with trying to reconnect with Belphie now that he is out of the attic. I figured some time off may give you a chance to do that without any interruptions,” explained Kitana noticing how Lucifer had quietly watched her the entire time she was talking. She figured he must have been trying to figure out what her motives were in all of this. When he didn’t figure out anything he looked at Kitana with a very perplexed expression.

“You don’t have any devious or underhanded reasons for my days off do you,” Lucifer stated, seeming not to understand that something nice could have been done for him just for his pleasure and enjoyment. 

“I just wanted you to be happy and be able to enjoy some freedom for a little while,”said Kitana.

“You have always been very open and honest. I assume a lot of people take advantage of your personality,” said Lucifer.

“In the human world, yes. I’ve had many people use who I am to take advantage of me. I made a decision a long time ago that I wasn’t going to change who I was to play the game so to speak. Of course that means I learned how to survive and pick myself up each time. I learned how to build the walls so high no one could get over them. Granted that keeps everybody out and you tend to realize that you're all alone. The one time I let someone in they nearly destroyed me. I realized that I couldn’t tell who was there because they cared and who was there to get what they wanted,” explained Kitana who looked up to see Lucifer listening intently. 

“Here in the Devildom,” Kitana continued, “I have nearly gotten myself into trouble on several occasions. Thankfully Beel, Belphie, or Mammon have been there on several occasions. What was it, Mammon said? Oh, yeah,my boneheaded decisions keep getting me into trouble. I guess I tend to follow my heart which tends to get me in trouble. I’m happier and feel safer here than I ever have in the human world.”

“I’m glad my brothers are keeping you safe,” said Lucifer as he continued to listen quietly as he learned a lot about Kitana.  
“Me too,”said Kitana, realizing she had said way too much about herself to Lucifer. He just sat so quietly and listened, and really seemed like he cared. She figured he probably picked up even more than she even figured he did. The alarms in her head were going off again. She needed to get out and put distance between her and Lucifer. How exactly do you get away from a wolf who has you cornered. 

“Would you spend the day with me since I have you to thank for my time off?”asked Lucifer, waiting patiently for her answer.

“I…”Kitana stammered surprised by his request. How do you tell Lucifer, no? Do you treasure your life enough to tell Lucifer no. She didn’t want to hurt or disappoint him by telling him no, but she didn’t trust herself around him. There was only so much her walls could stand before he found a way in. She wanted so much to feel safe and feel free. Could she feel that here with Lucifer, with his brothers?

Suddenly Mammon stormed in with Levi right behind.  
“Lucifer, tell Mammon he needs to give me the money he owes me. There is a new Ruri Chan figure that is being released this weekend. I need the money to buy it before they are out of stock,” yelled Levi.

“Lucifer, I keep trying to tell Levi I don’t have the money to give him,” said Mammon.

Kitana jumped up a few seconds before Lucifer, ran over to the brothers, grabbed both Mammon and Levi by the arm and dragged them out the door while saying, “Lucifer, you have a great day. I’ll take care of these two.”

Lucifer stood there for a second as he looked around his empty room. He had almost had Kitana agreeing to spend the day with him before his two brothers burst in. His prey had escaped. Kitana was a lot more cunning then he realized. He wouldn’t let her get away again. The hunt was on he thought to himself, today may turn out to be a lot of fun after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitana works out the argument between Levi and Mammon. Then manages to avoid Lucifer for a little longer. Lucifer on the hunt for Kitana, thanks to one of his brothers, discovers her latest destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos and made bookmarks. I appreciate it. No Lucifer hasn't caught her yet, but we all know he will.

Chapter 2

Kitana continued to drag the two brothers much to their surprise down the hall and around the corner. She finally stopped when she figured she had gone far enough to put distance between them and Lucifer.

“Levi, Mammon will have the money for you by the end of the week. Levi, don’t give money to Mammon again. I am tired of you guys having the same argument over and over again. If you lend him money again you are on your own,” stated Kitana using her teacher voice from her teaching experience in the human world. 

“Kitana, what money am I giving him? I am broke,” said Mammon.

“Mammon, you and I are going to work a shift on Thursday and Friday at Hell’s Kitchen together. Between the two of us we should be able to make enough for Leviand a little extra,” stated Kitana, which she assumed surprised Mammon based on his expression.

“Guys, you and your brothers mean a lot to me. The pacts I made with both of you is not one sided you know. I can’t use powers to protect you, but Levi I can try to make sure you get your money in time to buy the Ruri Chan figure you wanted,” said Kitana to Levi before turning toward Mammon, “Mammon, I would never leave my first guy to have to get the money all by himself. So both of you are good?” 

Levi and Mammon both stood stunned before Levi finally said, “Thank you, Kitana,”

“Your welcome,” said Kitana as she gave Levi a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush, then grabbed Mammon’s arm before he started fussing about having to work, and dragged him down the hall.

“Kitana, stop dragging me around,” said Mammon as he screeched to a halt, and continued to fuss, “I’m not working at Hell’s Kitchen for Levi’s money.”

“Mammon, the way I see it you have two options. Option one, you tell Levi your not getting him his money. He goes and tells Satan, who is filling in for Lucifer. Satan is creative, who knows what punishment he may come up with. Option two, you and I spend two days working together, eating lunch together, and getting off of work at the same time. I figured, my first guy, wouldn’t mind working with me for a few days. Maybe we can find something to do on Friday after our shift to celebrate your debt being paid,” explained Kitana.

“Alright, but I’m not doing it for Levi. Knowing you, you’ll probably try working at Hell’s Kitchen all by yourself to get Levi his money,” said Mammon, flashing his I’m here to protect you smile.

“Hey, how did you know my option three?” asked Kitana, smiling up at him.

“Cause I know you so well,” replied Mammon.  
“That is true, and because I know you so well I’m going to call Hell’s Kitchen and set up our shifts and make sure our paychecks are sent to me,” said Kitana.

“Hey,” he said followed by a growl.

Kitana growled back at him which took him by surprise. His anger disappeared as he smiled down at her. 

“You’d better go get breakfast before Beel eats it all,” said Kitana.

“You’re coming to breakfast too, right?” asked Mammon.

“I already ate early this morning. I had an early errand to run,”explained Kitana plus she figured Lucifer’s first stop on the hunt Kitana down trail would probably start at breakfast. She didn’t want to be there when he showed up. Kitana stood on her tiptoes to give Mammon a kiss on the cheek. 

He grabbed her arm gently as he said, “You know he’s going to find you. It is just a matter of when.”

“What?” asked Kitana with feigned innocence.

“You think when Levi and I ran into Lucifer’s room we couldn’t figure out what was going on, or couldn’t smell your reaction. Your running didn’t do anything but trigger his hunting instinct,”answered Mammon, noticing the blush on Kitana’s cheeks.

“Look I just wanted to do something nice for him. He’s the one taking it to a whole other level,” explained Kitana.

“You realize that when he smelled your reaction he knew that no matter what your words were saying your body was screaming something else. Your reaction was like showing a cute fizzy bunny to a wolf,” said Mammon trying to explain a little about how the demons she was living with thought.

“Mammon, not all predators catch their prey,” said Kitana with mischief in her eyes and a devilish smile of her own as she headed down the hall toward her room.

Mammon watched Kitana walk down the hall toward her room. Mammon shook his head as he said to himself, “Not sure which one has a tiger by the tail Lucifer or Kitana, but it sure will be fun to watch.”

Mammon walked into the dinning room seeing all of his brothers except Belphie. He’s probably sleeping somewhere he figured. Mammon saw a not very happy Lucifer talking to Levi on the other side of the room. Mammon made great effort to avoid Lucifer by sitting at the table as far from him as possible. 

“Mammon, come here,” yelled Lucifer having seen him sneak in. 

“I haven’t done anything I just came in to get breakfast,” said Mammon.

“Levi said Kitana took care of your argument about what he owed him,” said Lucifer watching carefully for any facial expressions from Mammon that may tell him any information.

“Yes, Kitana and I are working on Thursday and Friday at Hell’s Kitchen to pay Levi back,” said Mammon , “I’m not doing it to pay Levi back you see, but if I didn’t agree to go with her then she was going by herself. Who knows what might happen if she was at Hell’s Kitchen by herself.”

“It couldn’t also be that you would be with Kitana for two days and have her all to yourself either could it?” asked Asmo, taking interest in the conversation.

“No, she is just a human,” said Mammon, trying to distract his brother from the blush he could feel beginning to color his face.

“Why did she agree to work at Hell’s Kitchen with you?” asked Lucifer trying to contain his anger. He had asked her to spend the next two days with him and she had disappeared.

“I don’t know she just did, and stop yelling at me because she got away from you,” yelled Mammon. 

Lucifer stood very still as the air around him took on a red hue. He knew he was taking out his frustrations on his brother Mammon and that wasn’t right either. Satan, Asmo, Beel, and Levi were all staring, wondering what had pushed Lucifer so close to the edge of his control. Mammon saw how frustrated and upset his brother was. Hopefully if he finds her he can work it out with her. Mammon walked over to Lucifer very carefully. 

“Lucifer, if it helps, the last time I saw Kitana she was headed toward her room,” said Mammon showing his concern for his brother on his face.

“Thank you, Mammon,” said Lucifer with a nod of gratitude to his brother as he walked off briskly in search of Kitana. Lucifer knew as soon as he left, his brothers would all be swarming Levi and Mammon to hear the juicy details. Right now, however, he was once again on the hunt for his prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitana, still trying to avoid Lucifer, heads to the planetarium to look at the stars and dance. She catches the interest of another brother looking for a place to take a nap she assumes. He watches her with interest as he begins to formulate a plan of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those of you who leave kudos. It is greatly appreciated. I included hints to the songs Kitana is dancing to if you are interested. Hope you enjoy.

Kitana rushed into her room. She had so many emotions and thoughts running through her head. She knew running from Lucifer wasn’t the best decision, but that is what her instincts told her. She paced the room like a caged tigress. She just wanted to run, not because she was afraid of Lucifer, but she was afraid that at some point he'd get into her heart and then at some point she wouldn’t have that instinct telling her to run even though she should. That’s how it happened before. She was so blinded by love and her need to please she didn’t see the cage door swing closed until it was too late. It took a while to fight her way out. She had always kept herself in control. She always kept the tigress chained deep inside. So far she had stayed quiet. After her run in with Lucifer, her tigress was a wake and pulling on the chains that held her fast. She was so tempted to break the chains and let that part of herself free. 

She had been hanging out with Mammon, Levi, and Beel off and on. She had never had any trouble then. She had never felt so wound up before. Sometimes when Belphie would show up, however, he would usually get to playing a game with Levi, or fall asleep so she stayed safely in the shadows. 

She decided to head to the planetarium with her human phone and speakers. She checked to make sure she had her DDD as well just in case. She figured she could dance to her music on her human phone and use up some of this energy and frustration, and at the same time put all of this in a box behind a door in her mind. She would make sure to give Lucifer a wide berth hopefully that would be enough. She opened the door looking both ways and seeing no one she headed to the planetarium.

Kitana looked around and didn’t see anyone around. She put her human phone on the bench, hooked up the speakers, made sure they weren’t turned up to high, and turned it to her favorite playlist. It had been a difficult day and she had been looking forward to dancing to the music and getting lost in it under the stars. When she had first started coming here it had been weird to have just had breakfast and still see stars in the sky, but since it was always dark in the Devildom it became her new normal and honestly she enjoyed the darkness.

She pressed play and let the words and beat of the music take her away. She began moving her body to the beat. She twirled smiling and giggling to herself with the pure enjoyment of the song. She knew the next song was a beautiful song about love and seduction with a sexy beat. She danced imagining one of the brothers watching and imagined Ringing their Bell. She had succeeded avoiding their attention even though a part of her was curious. She ran her hands over her body as the beat and music seemed to course through her. Sometimes in her dreams she would let the tigress loose from her chains and revel in the freedom. No one was here and she wanted so badly to release the tigress without the safety of a deep slumber. She could feel the tigress’s claws raking the inside of her mind eager for release. She just hoped once she let her out she could put her back. Kitana could feel the caged part of her taking over: the confidence, the hunger. The part of herself for some reason she had always been afraid of. She wondered how Lucifer would fare with that side of her that she kept in such control. She had no doubt that Lucifer would win, but it would be so much fun to make it a bit difficult for him. She smiled to herself, knowing that was the thing of dreams. 

Kitana heard the tempo and beat change as it changed to another song. She started moving her Slow Hands over her body as she moved to the music. She saw the door open and Belphie walked in. He had seen her, and stood watching with interest. Her first instinct was to run, lock the tigress in the cage again, and disappear into the shadows. Kitana was tired of running, she let the beat of the music and her hunger take over. After her run in with Lucifer she wasn’t sure she could put the chains back on. There was no Escape. She stalked toward him. Kitana could see the mischief and desire in his eyes. She had watched him sleep at times at the breakfast and dinner table on several occasions and her mischievous mind had thought of several ways to wake him up. 

“I can leave, Belphie, if you want the planetarium to yourself,” in a sultry voice she didn’t even recognize.

“Did you come here to look at the stars or just to dance?” asked Belphie ignoring her previous question.

"At first the stars. I used to go outside every night in the human world just to see the stars twinkling in the night sky and the hypnotic moon. I loved to imagine the world before the houses and streets when the world was wild. I loved getting lost in the darkness," explained Kitana with a far off look on her face.  
“Monsters like to hide in the dark too,” said Belphie with a mischievous look in his eyes and a devilish smile. 

“You mean like the wolves and tigers who use the cover of darkness to creep up on their prey,” she said as she stalked toward Belphie with mischief in her eyes and her own devilish smile, “ before they pounce.” 

Kitana went to give him a kiss on the cheek and he had his arms around her and had positioned his mouth to collide with hers before she had realized what happened. She melted into the kiss and the strong arms holding her body against his. She felt her whole body awaken to his kiss from her heart pounding in her chest to the fire ignited in her core. Belphie looked down at her still holding her body against his own. 

“It's the demons hiding in the darkness you have to be worried about,” he said against her neck. His breath against her neck playing havoc with her control. 

She knew he could smell the effect he was having on her. The urge to give in to the hunger and desire that raced through her like a fire overtaking a forest. She wasn't ready to concede the win to Belphie yet, the tigress inside wasn't about to give up the game yet. 

“So you think a demon can overtake a tigress. How do you know I don't have you where I want you?” said Kitana smiling her eyes full of desire and defiance daring him to prove her wrong. 

He smiled at her, “I thought I had a shy girl in my arms, but I don't, do I,” he said as he caressed the side of her face causing sparks that joined the fire already raging inside.

“I am, but I also had a slumbering tigress inside chained up and you woke her up. She's not ready to concede, ” Kitana said looking into his purple eyes full of mischief and desire.

“Lucky me,” he said,” let’s see if we can get you and your tigress to give in to me.”

Belphie proceeded to capture her mouth once again with his mouth kissing her thoroughly making sure to leave no doubt who had who. Kitana’s head swam as Belphie’s tongue penetrated her mouth and danced with hers. She saw a look of triumph come over Belphie’s face. That wouldn’t do because she wasn’t ready to give in yet. A mischievous thought crossed her mind as she lightly bit Belphie’s tongue. 

“Ow,” said Belphie as he released his hold on her to put his finger on the spot on his tongue where Kitana had bit it. He looked at Kitana and saw no fear or anger, only desire and defiance in her brown eyes and a devilish smile of her own. 

“Are you trying to make me mad,”asked Belphie his purple eyes full of desire and hunger and a devilish smile.

“No, but a kiss, as thorough as it is, isn’t going to bring down my defenses,” explained Kitana.

Belphie could see her desire and hunger was growing with each touch, each kiss. He could smell the heady scent of her arousal. Kitana was definitely fighting it, but she was also challenging him to bring her defenses down. He enjoyed a challenge.

“Then I guess I’ll have to lay siege to your defenses,” said Belphie, looking forward to the battle to come.

Kitana walked closer to Belphie, she put her hands on his chest, and standing on the tips of her toes whispered in his ear, “You better bring your best Belphie, because I don’t give in without a fight” 

Then she nipped at his earlobe with her teeth before her DDD started going off. Kitana turned off her alarm. 

“Time for dinner,” she said looking up at Belphie, “so will I be seeing you for dessert later?” 

“Yes, especially if you are on the menu for desert,” said Belphie with a devilish smile. “ I’ll let you know in chat where to meet up.”

Kitana kissed him on the lips thoroughly reminding him of the battle to come. “You’d better not fall asleep on me Belphie or I’ll have to come up with something to wake you up,” said Kitana as she walked out with the devilish smile Belphie was beginning to get addicted to. He didn’t think he would get any sleep until he brought her defenses down and had her moaning in his arms. She had caught him off guard several times already and it was just a skirmish. 

He looked at his DDD and saw that his brothers were all stirred up by what happened at breakfast. As he read through his brother’s chat comments a plan began to develop in his head. He headed to the dining room trying to figure out how to put his plan into action. Apparently he wasn’t the only brother who had a run in with Kitana. 

The farther away she got from the planetarium, the fog of desire and hunger started to subside. Her tigress had curled up content and resting up for the battle to come. She thought about going to the dining room, but figured running into Lucifer wouldn’t be a good idea. Belphie had her head reeling and she had barely left that skirmish without waving a white flag of surrender. Belphie certainly woke up her mischievous side. She could only imagine how quickly her defenses would fall to Lucifer, the master of seduction. It would be fun to surrender to Lucifer, but she wouldn’t make it easy for him. She smiled to herself lost in erotic daydreams as she headed to the kitchen to make herself something she could take to her room. She found a few things and headed back to her room. She finished her tasks not wanting to give Lucifer a valid reason to track her down. Plus, if she was honest with herself she liked doing what pleased him. She checked her DDD to see if Belphie had sent her a message yet, still nothing.

Meanwhile, Blephie was sitting at the table watching his brothers. Lucifer had threatened every one of his brothers with punishment of some kind for a number of small infractions. Even Mammon was staying quiet so as not to set him off. 

“Lucifer, what is up with you today,” asked Belphie already knowing the answer after reading his brother’s chats, but he couldn’t resist the opportunity to drive his older brother crazy.

“He is upset because Kitana got away from him this morning and he has been driving us crazy ever since,” said Asmo excited by Lucifer’s foul mood, knowing that it meant that Lucifer was definitely interested in Kitana.

Belphie’s brother's topics of conversation changed and little by little his brothers left to follow their own plans for the night leaving Belphie at the table with Lucifer.   
“Lucifer, are you interested in having some dessert tonight,”asked Belphie as he then went into all the events that occurred in the planetarium. Lucifer’s sour demeanor began to change as he listened to Belphie’s plan. 

“I would love to share some dessert with you, Belphie,” said Lucifer with mischief in his eyes and a devilish smile, “How about having it in my room.”

The brothers began to discuss the strategy of how they were going to win the battle. Lucifer smiled, it felt great for him and Belphie working together like they used to. He had hated the distance that had grown between him and his youngest brother. He also figured between the two of them Kitana wouldn't be getting away again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally catches up with Kitana, with the help of his brother Belphie. The question still remains can a demon lord tame his tigress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for this story. As promised Lucifer does corner Kitana, but can he tame her?

Kitana picked up her DDD when it went off again. She thought it was Beel or Mammon again worried about why she hadn’t been at dinner. She had reassured Beel that yes, she had eaten something and let both of them know. She was working on her tasks. This time, however, it was Belphie.

Belphie: Meet you in Lucifer’s room.

Kitana: Isn’t that dangerous! What if Lucifer comes to his room?

Belphie: He’s in a RAD meeting all night. Diavalo said some emergency came up. You know Lucifer if Diavalo calls he runs. Why are you scared I'll have a better chance of bringing down you defenses in Lucifer's room?

Kitana: No! I'll be there, but if your mischievous side gets us in trouble I'm going to be very upset with you.

Belphie: 😇

Kitana: I seriously doubt that! Your mischievous side gets me every time. Grrrr! See you there.

So many things went through her mind. She was already getting lost in a fog just thinking about being in Lucifer's room again. Being there with Belphie, she was going to need her tigress if she was going to stay ahead of Belphie. She grabbed her DDD and headed to Lucifer's room. The door was unlocked as she turned the knob and walked in. She could feel Lucifer's essence surround and envelop her. Kitana closed her eyes letting it overtake her.

"You have a thing for my brother, huh," said Belphie with a devilish smile as Kitana realized he had been watching her since she walked in. 

"I," she stammered,"he's not the easiest person to talk to."

"Don't get me wrong, Kitana,"said Belphie, with a devilish smile, "I don't mind if you have a thing for Lucifer. We 7 brothers have a tendency to share."

“I've been watching you for awhile, Belphie, as well,"said Kitana as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You have," said Belphie with interest, "I have caught you watching me a few times, but didn't think much of it. You are quiet and shy most of the time."

"You know it is the quiet ones you have to watch out for, right,"Kitana said as she closed the distance between them. 

Belphie watched her walk toward him. He would let her think she had the upper hand. He wondered what she would do.

"So what were you thinking when you were watching me sleep,"asked Belphie with curiosity.

"Well a few things. I would love to be curled up with you to have you wrapped around me. It would feel safe," she said as she looked into his purple eyes and something passed between them and neither had the words to express what exactly it was. Belphie knew he would definitely explore it another time.

"And what else," asked Belphie, feeling his own head getting a bit foggy from their conversation. 

Kitana put her hands on his chest and standing on her tiptoes whispered in his ear, "I thought about ways to wake you up. Like finding something to suck on."

Belphie looked into her mischievous brown eyes, and her devilish smile. He was surprised and aroused at the same time. He was not expecting her to say that. Belphie took a deep breath and could smell her arousal. 

"Well, we will definitely give you a chance to show us that later tonight," said Belphie with a devilish smile.

"We," said Kitana wondering why Belphie had used that pronoun. Kitana turned toward the door as the knob turned and Lucifer walked in. He closed the door and took a key out of his pocket. He put the key in the lock of the door and with a click Kitana knew that the game had changed.

"Just to make sure we don't get interrupted and no one tries to escape," said Lucifer, his hungry red eyes caressing her body.

She knew he could probably already hear her heartbeat escalate as soon as he walked in the room. He made a point of looking directly at her as he breathed in deeply and could smell just how aroused she was. 

"Thank you for inviting me for dessert, Belphie,"said Lucifer, making sure to watch me as he licked his lips.

Ok, running from Lucifer was definitely not a good idea. That's when she felt her tigress start to stretch like a cat waking up from a nap. She looked at Lucifer looking right into his red eyes. She found desire, hunger, and intrigue in those eyes. She continued to watch him as he walked toward her, their eyes locked, his red eyes searching her brown ones. He stood in front of her. She could feel her body reacting to him being so close. She wondered if her defenses would hold up to his touch. Kitana looked at him, brown eyes to his red eyes with a devilish smile and dared him with her eyes to make his first move. 

Lucifer chuckled watching the blatant defiance in her eyes and her smile. She was enjoying this as much as he was even if she didn’t understand that yet. It was going to be a fun night he thought, as he began to work on getting her defenses to fall. He put his gloved finger under her chin as he lifted her face up to his own.

“You’ve never had anyone reach this part of you before have you my pet,” said Lucifer smiling down at her, “but you are enjoying it aren’t you.”

Kitana smiled up at him beginning to realize he was right. She seemed to enjoy defying him just to see what devilish attack he would employ to ensure her compliance. 

“Get undressed, Kitana,” said Lucifer as he took off his belt and started to get his shirt off. 

“And if I don’t,” said Kitana smiling at Lucifer, with a wicked smile.

“Then I guess we will have to find some way to convince you,” said Belphie, who had been waiting for his turn. 

Belphie took her in his arms before she had a chance to escape and kissed her holding her body close to his, making sure that she could feel his arousal pressing against her through their clothes. Kitana could feel her senses begin to fog, but she fought for control. 

Belphie then kissed her, his tongue penetrating her mouth and dancing with her tongue. He used his other hand to distract her so he wouldn’t get his tongue bit again. He cupped her breast in his hand knowing that if he and Lucifer won this skirmish then he wouldn’t have her clothes separating his hands from her body. Kitana felt surrounded by Belphie. He was playing havoc with her senses. His hands seemed everywhere. She was barely holding on when she felt Belphies tail caressing her core. She heard a moan escape her control. Belphie looked down with a knowing smile just waiting for her to concede to the victor of the skirmish. Kitana looked up at Belphie and he could see the desire and need beginning to grow. 

“Come on be a good kitten and take off your clothes,”purred Belphie into her ear, “I want to feel your soft skin under my hands.”

Kitana wanted that as well as she removed her clothes, suddenly feeling self conscious, being alone with the two brothers who were caressing every part of her naked body with their eyes. Lucifer was the first to reach her. He pulled Kitana against his body enjoying the feel of his body against hers. He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth. Kitana kissed him back getting lost in his gloved touch, his lips on hers, his tongue dancing with hers. Then she saw the look of victory in his red eyes. Expecting to enjoy the spoils of war, Lucifer began to lower his guard and enjoy what he had won. Kitana felt the tigress once again making herself known. She wondered what Lucifer would do if he found his pet was a tigress and not a kitten. Belphie had learned to distract her fully; she figured Lucifer would figure that out too. Kitana was beyond worrying about Lucifer’s anger; she was only thinking about the game Lucifer started. Kitana gently bit Lucifer’s tongue and braced for impact. Lucifer drew back putting his finger to his tongue. Kitana did not see anger in those red eyes, only desire and excitement.

“I forgot to tell you Lucifer our tigress bites,” said Belphie with a chuckle.

“Well I guess we need to tame our tigress first, Belphie,” said Lucifer looking down at Kitana with a devilish smile. Kitana could tell that both Belphie and Lucifer were enjoying their game. 

Lucifer watched Kitana closely as she looked up at him with a mischievous smile. He could tell once again she was thoroughly enjoying herself and testing him to see what he would do next. He needed to remember to keep her off kilter and distracted. He also needed to let her know who was going to win this game. 

“My tigress, if you continue to lash out, you will have to be punished,” said Lucifer looking down at her as she turned around and headed to the far wall of the room. With a devilish smile Lucifer gave Kitana a spank on her backside with a gloved hand. He could tell she liked it when he smelled her arousal increase, her scent now prolific in the air. Lucifer was surprised and exhilarated as Kitana turned around and hissed at him. Kitana’s eyes were full of mischief and merriment as Lucifer chuckled, enjoying the game of tigress versus demon that they were playing. 

A red aura surrounded Lucifer as he stalked toward Kitana, who stood watching him, her eyes full of devilment. Kitana was engulfed with desire as Lucifer changed to his true demon form. He slammed his hand on the wall next to Kitana’s head and put his other hand on the other side of her head pinning her naked body against the wall with his own. Smiled a knowing smile as he could tell he was winning.

“Now that I have your attention, my little tigress, I suggest you start following our directions,” said Lucifer next to her ear, “I would love to reward you for your good behavior.”

Kitana knew that Lucifer could hear her heartbeat escalate, she knew that he could smell how aroused and in need she was becoming. She looked into those red eyes of his and saw that he knew he was winning and soon his tigress would submit to her demon lord. 

“As you wish my liege,” said Kitana, looking into his red eyes and seeing his pure joy of taming his tigress. Even her tigress had given in and was urging her to rub against him. Lucifer captured her mouth enjoying the dance of their tongues. She smiled as his gloved hands began to roam distracting his tigress to prevent her from biting again. His roaming hands made their way down her body to her core. His gloved fingers found their way inside and found the wetness they searched for. He put his other hand into her hair pulling her head to the side exposing her neck. He kissed her neck and ran his fangs gently over her skin. He could feel his gloved fingers getting even wetter between her legs.  
He removed his fingers as she moaned in protest. 

“Kitana go lay on the bed my sweet,” said Lucifer smelling the scent of her on his gloves before taking them off, and turning to his brother, "Belphie it's time for desert. She is almost ready.”

Kitana had been so distracted by Lucifer that she did not notice that Belphie was already on the bed waiting for her already in his demon form. She walked over to the bed watching Belphie follow her every movement with his mischievous purple eyes like a predator watching its prey. She crawled on the bed and for the first time, since Lucifer had walked in, was becoming nervous. She looked at Belphie not hiding her apprehension. She could see the concern in his eyes as he moved over to cradle her. 

“You have nothing to be worried about Kitana, we would never hurt you,” said Belphie, his concern and protectiveness clearly heard in his voice and she could see it in his purple eyes.

“I know neither you nor Lucifer would hurt me,” said Kitana, holding back emotions that threatened to engulf her, "I'm just afraid of letting both of you down."

Lucifer held back watching Kitana carefully catching any movement. Lucifer noticed her mannerisms and could see and smell what her body was telling him even if she herself was not aware of it. 

“If you are not scared of us then you must be nervous about where all of this is heading. I know sweetheart that you are not a virgin, correct,” asked Lucifer matter of factly as Kitana shook her head agreeing with him, “then my tigress what is wrong.” Lucifer had come to the bed as well and sat next to her concern, in his red eyes, as he picked up her hand, his hand touching her with no gloves separating them. Lucifer smelled how his touch alone had already reminded her body even if Kitana was not ready for that. 

“I’ve never had anyone who wanted to have me for desert,” said Kitana not knowing how else to say it, which even saying it that way made her cheeks blush. 

“You’ve never had an attentive lover who knows how to take care of your needs as well as their own,” said Lucifer rubbing her leg with his hands noticing her slight intake of air and the fact that she seemed to relax a little more with each touch.

“I’m sorry I messed all of this up,” said Kitana, “I just have trouble staying out of my own head I guess.”

“You didn’t mess up anything and if you are still interested we can pick up where we left off,” said Belphie giving Kitana the courtesy of answering even though he could smell her body already broadcasting its eagerness to continue. 

“We will take great care with you, “ said Lucifer, “Just follow our directions, and you won't disappoint us.”

“Yes, my liege,”said Kitana, her eyes once again full of mischief, she would trust in the two brothers. Realizing her heart and tigress already did. 

Belphie who still held Kitana in his arms began to kiss her neck running his fangs gently over the sensitive skin. He smiled as he smelled the resulting increase in her arousal. He found trust in her eyes this time and so much more. He directed her to lay down as he kissed his way down her body, being sure to explore with his mouth as well as his hands.   
His hands caressed over the swell of her breast and began to toy with her nipple with his fingers. Before she knew it Belphie had his mouth sucking on her hard nipple. Kitana moaned and arched her back, relinquishing control to the demon brothers, who fully naked, now surrounded her. Lucifer came over and claimed her other breast with his mouth. Kitana was lost in pleasure as what the brothers were doing sent shock-waves through her body all ending in her core. Belphie, looked at her and smiled enjoying the way her brown eyes looked lost in the pleasure. Belphie made plans then to make sure he saw that look on her face often, as he continued to move farther down her body following the heady scent of her arousal. 

“Open your legs Kitana,” said Belphie, “Lucifer, I think our tigress deserves a reward.”

“What would you like for your reward, Kitana,’ asked Lucifer, curious as to what she would come up with.

She looked up at him, her eyes still glazed a bit, he could still see the mischief and devilment there as she made her request, “ Could I have something to suck on?”

Lucifer smiled approvingly of her request. She reached out eager to rap her hands around his shaft. “Not your hands right now, Kitana.”said Lucifer, noticing the disappointed look on her face, “ I will give you a chance another time to show me your skills,” he said with a devilish smile, “but tonight I just want your mouth wrapped around me.”

Kitana looked at Lucifer knowing that the more that she got to know Belphie and Lucifer the more they were claiming her heart as much as her body. She opened her mouth wide as Lucifer held himself out to her. She licked the tip enjoying his taste and the feel of him. He began pushing further in her mouth and she began to suck while he moved inside of her mouth. Kitana was happy to hear Lucifer moan. Lucifer and Belphie both took note of the increase of her scent in the air as Kitana was able to return the pleasure that they had been giving her as her arousal increased. 

Belphie positioned himself between Kitana’s legs. Then he penetrated her with his finger feeling how wet and ready she had become. Then he rubbed the fingers of his other hand over her sensitive clit. Kitana moaned as her hips raised off the bed. Then he began to suck her clit while alternately running his teeth over the sensitive clit now swollen. Belphie then began to lick her, tasting her, and then penetrated her with his tongue taking her to the edge. Belphie looked at Kitana, her eyes were glazed with a look of desire and need on her face. He licked his lips and looked into her brown eyes and saw trust and the beginnings of something he couldn’t quite name. Lucifer, switched with Belphie, as he walked over to the end of the bed. 

“My tigress, scoot down toward the end of the bed,” said Lucifer, as he helped her scoot toward him. He positioned her legs on either side of his body. He smelled the heady scent of her. Remembering how his touch had stirred her earlier he lightly caressed her legs moving closer and closer to her core. Then he ran his fingers over her clit as her body shook and a moan escaped. Lucifer could tell she was close. 

“Lucy,” she begged, without even knowing what she was begging for. 

“I’ve got what you need, my tigress,” stated Lucifer before positioning himself at her opening. 

He penetrated her core and paused giving her body a chance to get used to him, before beginning to move inside of her. Kitana watched Lucifer as his red eyes looked into her brown ones, he was claiming his tigress and she knew it. Even more she welcomed it. She decided right then as Lucifer was moving inside of her making her feel so much that there would be no more running from Lucifer or Belphie. Lucifer began to play with her clit again causing all thought to escape her as she was just left with pleasure. Kitana felt like she was on a cloud of pleasure and with each thrust, Lucifer was getting her closer to what she wasn’t sure. Lucifer leaned over her kissing her thoroughly, while continuing to thrust inside of her. Lucifer could tell she was still not relaxing, not letting herself get lost in it, she was still trying to control herself without even realizing it herself. 

“I’ve got you, my tigress. Follow my lead. Stop trying to fight for control. Let go, Trust me to know what you need,” Lucifer whispered in her ear, “I know what you need my tigress, let me give it to you.”

“Luci,” Kitana pleaded 

Lucifer saw it in her eyes then, trust and complete surrender to pleasure and to him. He felt himself getting closer as well, with a few more thrusts, and a few more caresses of her very sensitive clit Lucifer had them both going over the edge together. He looked and saw Kitana’s eyes watching him. His red eyes searched her brown ones. He saw trust there, and so much more. She smiled at him and reminded him of a contented cat curled in front of a warm fire. He smiled knowing that there was also a tigress behind those brown eyes and once she rested a bit he intended to remind her the rest of the night that she was his tigress. 

Kitana saw Belphie next to the bed getting dressed. Belphie looked over and saw her watching him. He also saw how upset she looked. Knowing her she was probably worried and upset with herself that he didn’t get the ending he was expecting. Belphie came over and crawled on the bed next to her. 

“Stop worrying yourself. You didn’t disappoint either one of us. Lucifer and I already planned this out. Your mine tomorrow.” said Belphie before then giving her a thorough kiss to remind her just how good his kisses could be.

“Sweet dreams,” said Kitana as Belphie got to the door. 

“Oh, I will. I will be dreaming about all the things I will be doing with you tomorrow.” Belphie said as he opened the door and walked out.

Lucifer watched her realizing she had no clue what a treasure she really was. She was exactly what he and his brothers needed and he was going to make sure she didn’t run from them again.

Lucifer crawled under the covers pulling Kitana toward him. Enjoying the feel of his body curled around hers. It felt right, and as he heard Kitana make a happy little sigh he figured she felt the same way. She opened her eyes and laid on her back to look up at him. 

“Thank you,” said Kitana, feeling so many emotions running through her heart.

“For what, my pet,” asked Lucifer looking down at the fascinating women beside him.

“For being the amazing demon you are. I know you don’t like showing that side of yourself. The tender, sweet guy I see in those red eyes. Thank you for sharing that side of yourself with me tonight," Kitana said, snuggling into his arms.

He held her in his arms as she fell asleep. He was so fascinated how she continued to give of herself, never expecting anything, and yet always appreciating what she received. It's no wonder she has been taken advantage of so often. He and his brothers would make sure that didn't happen again. Kitana stretched rubbing up against his body like an amorous cat. 

Lucifer looked down to see mischievous brown eyes looking up at him. Lucifer realized it was time to make sure Kitana knew that after tonight things would change between them and after his discussion with Belphie he knew Belphie felt the same way.

“If you think that after tonight, I’m going to let you scamper back into the shadows, then you have another thing to learn,” said Lucifer squeezing her gently, but firmly in his arms to let her know he wasn’t letting her go.

“Where am I going to find someone to teach me all this stuff I need to learn?”asked Kitana, smiling mischievously.

“”Oh, I have confidence in my teaching ability, but you need to make sure you keep up with your tasks,” explained Lucifer, seeing the mischievous and defiant glint in her eyes that he had begun to recognize as his tigress. 

“And if I don’t,” asked Kitana, her eyes full of mischief, desire, and a hint of defiance. 

Lucifer could swear he felt the thump of a tiger's tail on the bed as he began to remind his tigress who had tamed her, long into the night.


End file.
